Anger, a cold and a friend
by Thin-K
Summary: HitonariTachibana. Hitonari leaves his house angry without thinking twice. Can Tachibana help him? And what is that strange feeling inside? Can Hitonari figure it out in time, before it is perhaps to late...


**Anger, a cold and a friend. **

**By: K**

I slam the door shut. Hard. Not caring about a thing…

'How can he? What right does he have to interfere with my life? He knows nothing of it. He doesn't even know me anymore...!'

Snow flakes are falling down. The wind is freezing cold. Of course. It's midwinter, and I forgot my jacket. In all my anger I didn't even take a jacket with me.

I shiver and wrap my arms around me.

The trees are covered in white.

I'm out here for almost ten minutes already. Time flies when you're pissed off…

Would be best if I just go home…

Turning on my heels I see an all too familiar figure approaching me. Stopping right in front of me. I can see he's worried.

He doesn't speak, doesn't ask a thing, even though his eyes do… There are hundreds of questions in them… Yet he doesn't voice them.

The cold is getting the better of me and when I try to move, I stumble forwards.

Strong arms catching me before I reach ground. We're both on our knees.

I seem to have lost all my strength. I can't even stand up anymore, leaning heavily on Akane's arms…

He shifts position so he can wrap one arm around my waist. Placing my arm around his neck, while his other hand holds that arm there.

He stands up, helping me on my feet the same time.

Slowly he starts to walk, small steps, making sure I can take it.

My mind has gone blank. I just follow him. Not paying attention to anything but his arm around me. His body close to mine.

What is this feeling?

We arrive at my flat.

I take my keys out, but my fingers loose their grip on it.

A sigh escapes my lips.

Can't I do anything anymore? I hate depending on some one…

Akane opens the door and guides me inside. I can hear him hold his breath when he sees the mess in my room.

All my books are lying on the floor. I broke the mirror. Shattered pieces of glass are lying everywhere. Clothes are thrown around.

He leads me carefully to my bed, laying me on it. Setting himself on it next to me, he gently covers me up.

His soft voice, the first time I hear it today.

Sleep…

Yes, good idea. I don't think I'll be able to do anything else anyway.

My eyes fall shut and everything disappears in darkness. Everything, except the comforting presence beside me.

- - - --

My eyes flutter open and I can't help but shiver. I'm feeling really cold. Yet something warm is beside me. No, not something, some one…

'Akane…'

He's lying pressed against my side. One arm wrapped over my stomach, holding me close to him. His head on my chest.

'Why…?'

I can hear you wake up. Guess me shivering is the cause of that. Inwardly I curse myself. Now you will leave for sure.

You lift your head and our eyes lock.

A small, almost non-existing smile graces your lips. Have you seen the plea in my orbs?

Your eyes question me and I nod. Earning a sceptical gaze and risen eyebrows…

I smile and close my eyes. Of course I'm not okay yet.

I shiver again and feel your hand touch my forehead.

"You ran a fever."

A grunt is the only response you get and I can practically see you smirk.

'Of course. The cold. That's why you're lying next to me. To keep me warm…'

You rest your head on my chest once more and I can't fight back the feelings that are overwhelming me…

Your soft, warm breathing caresses my skin.

I look aside and my eyes widen. You've cleaned my room. The glass has disappeared and the books are back on the shelf. My clothes are lying neatly folded on a chair.

I smile and close my eyes again. However they open after a couple of seconds when I hear you take in a sharp breath. Looking at you in confusion, I pale… I have unconsciously started to stroke your hair. I immediately withdraw my hand.

"Don't stop… Please…"

My hand halts midway in the air.

'What is this? What's going on?'

When I don't react, your hand grasps mine and guides it back to your head. Resting on your hair.

I can see a smile grace your lips. You're beautiful when you smile.

'Beautiful?'

After a couple of seconds I nod to myself.

'Yes, you are. Beautiful…'

I can feel the heaviness of my eyelids and I know I'm not going to last long anymore.

With a true smile and your face in my mind, I fall asleep.

- - - - -

I'm sitting straight up in bed. A cup of soup in my hands. I can't believe you made me soup. A mug with tea is standing beside me.

I hate to admit it, but it feels nice to be taken care of. Probably because it is you, but… still…

"Care to talk about it?"

My eyes snap open.

"You don't have to. Just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to, you can tell me. I'll listen…"

I nod. I know I can tell you. I know you'll listen.

A soft sigh and I turn my head. Looking outside. The snow is magnificent.

"Dad phoned me again… Told me I had to return. That this wasn't my place. That I needed to take an example to my brother. He said I could be so much more than a player in a stupid team as Kouzu. A team that means nothing…"

I fall silent. How can I possibly explain what I felt when he said that? It was as if he tore my heart out. I do belong here. In this town. With this team. With… you…

You were the reason I started playing again. You were the reason I stayed all these times my father practically ordered me to come back.

But how can I tell you that?

"What did you answer?"

I look aside. Your voice is soft. Filled with pain and anger. And a far undertone of fear. You're looking at your hands, avoiding my gaze.

I smirk.

"That he was mental…"

Your head shoots up. A surprised look on your face. It's so comical that I chuckle softly.

"After that I threw the horn down. Couldn't stand hearing his voice anymore…"

You shake your head softly.

"And then you decided to ruin your room…"

I grin and drink the last of my soup.

"Time to rest Hito… You still have that fever…"

I lay myself down again and you tuck me in. Your hand accidentally brushing over mine. Is that a blush forming itself on your cheeks?

Our eyes lock and I feel like I'm drowning in these deep orbs.

You lean slowly closer. Giving me time to push you away or turn my head.

I can already feel your warmth. Our breaths mixing.

Your lips are soft. So soft. A hand caresses my cheek.

Slowly you pull away. A gentle meeting of lips. Nothing more…

We both smile. Yes, you're definitely blushing. But than again, probably, so am I…

"Sleep…"

I close my eyes. Utterly happy. This will work out just fine… This is what I've wanted all this time. You. Just you. And me. Together.

Yes, that's how it's supposed to be.

I can hear you stand up. My arm reaches out and my hand holds you back. I look pleading at you.

"Stay… Please stay with me…"

You smile and nod. Crawling in next to me. Holding me close.

You kiss me softly on my forehead.

"'Night…"

I immediately fall asleep, knowing that I'll wake up next to you. In your arms…

Knowing that this is right.

Knowing that this is

Perfect…

&The End&


End file.
